Tactics
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Dan's thoughts. I guess I did some changes. R


I don't know why I'm still here. This man is clearly insane. When I started medical school I just thought that it would be an easy ride, and I'd just be dating the Directors' daughter and laughing and loving. A time when studying would just be My main worry instead of dead bodies coming alive. Time just was lost after the first incident. It was a miracle that we survived the first incident. Honestly it was a miracle that we even survived the first time We reanimated something. Herbert and I have been through hell trying to get this research. Its like I never learn. Its like I'm addicted. But addicted to what? Herbert or the science, the reanimation.

We've been on the run for one and half years now. Eventually the security guard at the hospital found out about everything and we had to turn and basically run out of there. No looking back only grabbing research materials. Currently we're using fake names in a small town in Tennesse. I don't know why I put up with this but here I am. I can say that Herbert is the most wacked out person I know. Maybe I'm here because he's rubbed off on me somehow. So that means I'm slowely going mad. Maybe one day I'll prove to be as insane or even more insane as Herbert. We've reanimated about 67 different corpses that we're human. Each time their getting smarter and smarter. But the problem is that the lifespand of the subjects keep getting shorter. They'll fully regain life and still bleed a bunch for a hour with out feeling pain. But will have the intelect of their previous selves. The problem with that is that many of them will call the police to try and tell about the whole situtation.

So of course we've got to shut them up. To some we may seem like murderers but I've killed so much I'm started to understand now. You have to reap what you sew. Sure people will have to be sacrificed to get to our goal of full inteligence no bleeding or dying out corpses. But when the final result comes we'll save many lives. I get it now. I've lost all my humanity regarding life and death. But I guess that's what I get for making the decisions that I made. It could of been different.

It really could have. I could be married right now and graduating. But somewhere inside my untamed heart I was longing for a different future. Not saying that this is my ideal life, killing people just to bring them back, sneaking into hospitals with a mad scientist. But hey its the life I live. Actually thinking back on that last sentance. God I wish things were better.

Society won't accept this research unless the outcome is completely perfect. We never stay anywhere for too long. People who get involved always die. So having a girlfriend is completely out of the question. I'd kill me to see yet another person die at the hands of these horrid research results. Gladly I don't have to worry about Herbert. The he's completely prepared for any attack or outburst from a random corpse. He's been doing this for far longer than I have. Honestly I think we'll spend the rest of our lives running. From failure to failure. Each time getting better and better. I know I could start over and just abandon him but I can't. Someone has to be the voice of reason. Someone has to be there so Herbert doesn't push himself too far. People looking in would say he's not human for doing the things he does. But in my book he's got more humanity then most.

This isn't some selfish experiment he's working on. Its for the good of man kind. Though the methods are a bit terrifying. The end result will be a beautiful new world where everyone lives out their lives to the fullest. Herbert isn't selfish. Mankind will know that one of these days. Still I must ask myself coming back to this question. Why am I here? Why do I put myself through this. Its clear. Its because, I'm addicted.

Its hard to break a habbit. Addicted to what you ask? Herbert and the reanimations. There's no turning back now. This is my path and this is where I stand. My addiction is my passion. I guess we're all just runnning for the thrill of it. The thrill of these addictions is what binds me. Addictions are hard to break. Maybe thats just my own selfish way telling me I'll never change. That they'll never be a calm.

But this is me Dan Cain. 


End file.
